


救赎番外之第一世

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 旭凤 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎番外之第一世

“你干嘛总一个人待着，你的父母兄弟呢？”  
　　闭嘴。  
　　“外面下着大雪，你这里却处处鲜花盛放，你是神仙吗？”  
　　真烦。  
　　“你的衣服真好看，比我的好看多了。”小孩扯扯自己的衣服，又伸出小胖手去抓他。  
　　放手！　　  
　　下摆一飘，如水般从他手中滑脱出去。  
　　小孩一呆，往前一扑去抱他大腿……当然是抱不到的。  
　　噗通一声摔在地上。  
　　小孩揉着肉呼呼的小屁股，眼角挂了两颗泪珠。  
　　真是个小笨蛋。  
　　“你一直不说话，是哑巴吗？”小孩歪着头看他，“你跟我回去，我让太医给你治病。”  
　　太医？这个小笨蛋还是个皇子？嗯，穿得也还算华丽。  
　　指尖一点，一缕芒星没入孩子眉心。  
　　殷凤，川武国的三皇子，还是个不受宠的皇子。  
　　“你回去吧！”他挥袖散去满谷迷雾，一条小道直通谷口，“有人来找你了。”  
　　“原来你不是哑巴啊！”殷凤拍拍屁股上的灰，又去抓他的袖子，“你声音这么好听，应该多说话。”小孩龇出一口小牙，颗颗都像莹白的米粒子。  
　　他将抽出衣袖，挥出清风将小孩送出了山谷。  
　　终于清静了。  
　　随手摘下一朵花，可惜一离开枝头便化作了渺渺轻烟。这谷中鲜花之所以能四季常开不败，就是因为它们都是用仙法幻化而成。  
　　小溪潺潺环绕，水流叮咚。他踏着木板一路走到庄子尽头。那里种着一株高大的树，枝叶茂盛，郁郁葱葱，宛如一柄遮天蔽日的华盖。  
　　“我等了一千年，依然等不到一朵凤凰花。”他坐在枝头，雪白的衣衫在风中飘动，“因为主人不在了，所以你悲伤得连花都不愿开了么？”  
　　他轻轻抚着树干，呢喃，“放心，我一定把他找回来。”  
　　夜晚月色如练，犹如给大地洒了一层碎银子。他倚在树上仰望天空。蓝幽幽的云低低的压下来，犹如一大块熟透了的葡萄冻。  
　　“哥哥，你尝一尝。”旭凤神秘兮兮的将一个小盒子推了过来。  
　　“是什么？”他狐疑，“旭儿，你莫要作弄我。”  
　　旭凤勾着唇笑，万千情丝堆在了眼角。“这次不会。你尝尝看就知道了。”  
　　小心翼翼的咬了一口，冰冰凉凉，入口即化。他两眼一亮，赞道：“很好吃，这是什么？”  
　　“葡萄冻。哥哥若是喜欢，下次旭儿还带来。”旭凤笑得两眼弯弯，就像头顶这弯新月。  
　　他摸摸心口，三千年了，当初那撕心裂肺的痛只剩下一丝隐约的疼痛了。钝钝的，却一下一下牵扯着真元。  
　　旭凤啊，你到底在哪里？  
　　他寻遍三界，依然寻不到一点踪迹。  
　　若真是身死道消，为何腕上红线仍在？  
　　第二日那孩子没来，第三日也没来。  
　　他忽然觉得谷中太过清净了。  
　　出了谷，捏个法诀，不知不觉来到了皇宫。  
　　“这世上哪有神仙，殷凤，你就是个傻瓜，你被人骗了。”  
　　“胡说，他不会骗我。我说有神仙就是有神仙。”  
　　“殷凤笨蛋，殷凤笨蛋。”  
　　他站在屋顶，垂眸看下面一群小孩起哄。殷凤站在中间，看着实在可怜。  
　　“我才不是笨蛋。”殷凤握紧拳头，像只小老虎。  
　　小孩们拍着手笑，“殷凤是小笨蛋，那人是大笨蛋，哦哦。”  
　　殷凤大怒，像个小炮仗似的一头撞过去。那个最高大的孩子被撞得翻倒在地上，殷凤骑在他肚子上一顿痛揍。  
　　“打人了，殷凤打人了。”小孩一哄而散，大叫着去喊侍卫。  
　　一个宫装丽人匆匆赶来，狠狠给了他一巴掌。  
　　润玉眼眸一眯，冷如寒冰的心居然轻轻波动了一下。他看到小孩的脸迅速红肿起来，一定很痛吧！  
　　但小孩不哭不闹，仰着头睁着眼，定定看着那宫装丽人。  
　　“你这个孽种，居然敢这么看着我。”丽人大怒，又要一巴掌下去。  
　　忽然平地狂风起，飞沙走石，众人纷纷用衣袖挡住头脸。等这阵风过去，那丽人已一头撞在池边的大石上，血流满面，生死不知。  
　　又是一阵兵荒马乱。  
　　殷凤被皇帝罚跪，三天不准吃东西。  
　　润玉来到永金宫，将昏倒的小孩抱在怀里。他以为只有太微对儿子无情，原来人间的帝王也是这么无情。  
　　灵光闪过，小孩脸上的红肿立刻消散。  
　　“唔。”他动了动，慢慢睁开眼睛，“我在做梦吧？”  
　　润玉将小孩凌乱的发拨到耳后，“不是做梦。”  
　　小孩抓着他的手指，“我母妃不要我，父皇不喜欢我，人人都说我是孽种。”他用雪白的衣袖擦脸，“只有你对我好。”  
　　润玉不在意变得黑漆漆的衣袖，“他们对你这么坏，你怎么还能笑得出来？”  
　　小孩哼了一声，“难道他们打我骂我，我就要天天哭鼻子么？我才不要活得这么窝囊。”他握紧拳头朝空中挥了挥，“他们骂我，我就骂回去。他们打我，我就打回去。”  
　　“如果打不过呢？”  
　　“打不过……”小孩挠挠胖乎乎的圆脸，“就跑呗！反正天地这么大，总有我的容身之处。”  
　　润玉失笑，“小小年纪，说话却像个大人。”他捏了一把殷凤的胖脸，“谁教你的？”  
　　“没人教，我自己想的。”殷凤仰着头看他，笑得一脸灿烂。  
　　那笑容太光辉夺目，宛如烈阳灼灼，让润玉都禁不住眯起了眸子。  
　　“旭儿……”他恍惚了，面前的孩子跟旭凤的脸庞重叠在一起。  
　　“你怎么哭了？”孩子伸手帮他擦眼泪，“虽然你哭起来也很好看，但是我还是喜欢看见你笑。”  
　　幼童的掌心细嫩柔软，他握住。  
　　大手包着小手，紧密相贴。  
　　“我爱过一个人。我以为自己恨他，一直折磨他，其实在这个世界上只有他对我最好，再没有人像他这样好了。”他不知为何会跟殷凤说这番话，竟如此自然，仿佛两人已认识了几千年，几万年。  
　　泪珠一颗颗落下，将手背打湿。  
　　“他在哪里？”孩子认真的凝视着他。  
　　“他去了很远的地方。”  
　　“他死了么？”  
　　“不，他只是一时找不到回家的路。”他放开孩子的手，起身，“我会带他回家，一定。”  
　　殷凤看着他渐渐消失，忽然问了一句，“你还会来看我吗？”  
　　“会。”  
　　天上一日，地上一年。润玉回到天宫十天，地上过了十年。  
　　不知那个孩子如何了。  
　　他化作清风来到凡间。  
　　天下大旱，土地龟裂，三年没降一滴雨。  
　　神识一动，已知川武国被降下了天罚。但为何如此，连他都探不出来。  
　　天降大旱，凡人愚昧，定会用活人生祭。  
　　他心头一紧，难道殷凤被……  
　　他循着气息来到皇宫最高处，果然看见殷凤被绑在神坛的石柱上。  
　　“殷凤，你身为皇子，既享了尊荣，就要担起责任。”说话之人身着龙袍，就算明知面前之人是自己的儿子，脸上也没有半点悲凄。“如今天下大旱，你若能为百姓唤来甘霖，那你就是我川武国的大功臣。”  
　　殷凤冷笑连连，一双凤眸只缓缓从众人脸上扫过，仿佛在找什么人。  
　　润玉隐去身形站在人群中，当殷凤的目光从他身上扫过时，他心头一阵悸动。  
　　当初的小小孩童已经长成了青葱少年。  
　　马尾高束，露出饱满的额头。  
　　很俊美，也很傲气。哪怕被绑在石柱上，依然掩不了他的恣意张狂。  
　　神官一步步上前，用尖刀去剜殷凤的心脏。  
　　润玉转开目光，这是凡间的事，命盘自有定数，他不愿插手。  
　　忽然一道闪电从空中劈下，轰隆一声打在一棵树上，霎时间火光冲天。  
　　众人惊慌失措，纷纷躲避。  
　　不知从何时起，天上布满了黑云。云烟滚滚，如墨般直压下来，几乎触到地面。而一道道闪电则如裹着银光的巨蛇，在黑云中翻腾。  
　　天雷？  
　　润玉一惊，此处怎会有天雷。  
　　雷声如鼓，电光如蛇，将方圆百里打成焦土。  
　　润玉心头突突直跳，自从旭凤身死，他已经很久没有这么慌乱过了。  
　　狂风四起，大雨滂沱，天地之间一片白茫茫。  
　　他定定看着殷凤，被雨水浇透的少年依然将背脊挺得笔直，他仰头看向天空，大声叫道：“贼老天，你有种就劈死我。否则终有一日，我定要打上九霄天宫，把你这天给捅破了。”  
　　雷声盘旋其上，几道闪电拧成一股巨大的光柱，直直朝殷凤头顶劈了下来。  
　　救他！  
　　心念未动，身子已经动了，但一道金光比他更快。  
　　那是他藏在心头的寰谛凤翎！  
　　寰谛凤翎为殷凤挡住了那道闪电。  
　　寰谛凤翎回到了他的主人身边。  
　　润玉一声长啸，化出龙身密密将殷凤挡在身下。  
　　天雷仍在继续，狠狠砸在他身上。  
　　鳞片翻卷，皮肉枯焦。身体越痛，心头越高兴。三千年前他做不了的事，今日终于做到了。  
　　他保护了他的爱人。  
　　风停云歇，众人慢慢从藏身处走了出来。  
　　“那是什么？”有人尖叫。  
　　“龙，是龙。”叫喊声越来越大，汇成磅礴海洋。  
　　人们从四面八方赶来，跪倒在地，对白龙顶礼膜拜。  
　　龙身如雪，被烧焦的鳞片已被灵力修复，莹润如玉，光华流转。  
　　他一圈圈盘旋在殷凤身边，柔顺至极。  
　　殷凤慢慢伸出手，在白龙期盼的目光下，终于抚上了他的龙角。  
　　白龙发出一声悦耳的抵鸣，趴在了他的脚边。  
　　“你……要我骑上去？”  
　　白龙点头，龙须软软的缠着他的腿。  
　　殷凤爬上龙背，抓住龙角。白龙腾空飞起，翱翔九天。  
　　旭儿，我终于找到你了。  
　　鸿嘉九年，三皇子殷凤得神龙相助，登基称帝，改年号为太初。  
　　“我家中有事，必须回去一趟。”  
　　润玉亲吻着爱人的脸颊，抚摸着他汗湿的背脊。  
　　“神仙也有这么多事？”殷凤眉梢一挑，披衣下床，“回去就回去呗，不用跟我说。”  
　　“我会尽快回来。”他亲手为爱人整理衣着，在他唇边偷得一个吻，“至多不过半年，等我。”忽然想到了什么，狠狠补上一句，“不准选秀。”  
　　殷凤朗声大笑，“我只等你半年。”一根手指晃啊晃，得意得很，“你若不回来，我就选上个三四千的美人儿，让你吃醋到死。”  
　　润玉赶回天宫，谁知横生枝节，本来只用半天就能解决的事，硬是用了三天才办完。  
　　事情一料理完毕，他就匆匆奔赴凡间，谁知却见到天玄宫一片惨白。他失魂落魄，愣愣看着那座巨大的檀木棺。殷凤静静躺在里面，宛如睡着。  
　　太初十年五月，四方强敌压境，天惠帝亲征，寡不敌众，以身殉国。  
　　太初十年五月初五，神龙痛失爱人，悲恸狂乱，横扫诸国，天下大乱。  
　　 END


End file.
